Every Story is a Love Story
by SporkGoddess
Summary: G Gundam, sort of a background story for Enchantment Passing Through. My take on the story of Seitt and Rain's relationship in college. Sort of spoilerific, fluffy at times... please r/r!
1. A Meeting in the Rain

Every Story is a Love Story

__

Chapter 1: A Meeting in the Rain

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

"You were made captain of the wrestling club?" Sparkling green eyes looked at me, so large one would think they made up most of her visage. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. "I did tell you, Cara. An hour ago or so."

Her lips, illuminated with frosty pink lipstick, rounded as she acknowledged what I'd said. My current girlfriend, while very pretty, wasn't the most intelligent girl around. "I guess I just forgot." She stated while brushing a strand of auburn hair behind her ear and taking great pains to make sure it didn't catch on those dangly earrings she was wearing. 

I looked around frantically for my best friend, to be spared having to waste any intellectual comment on that vacuum cleaner of a brain. Fortunately, I saw her running towards me. I gave Cara a quick peck on the cheek. 

"I have to go now, ok?"

"Call me later!" She chirped as I walked out to meet Elle. When I arrived, I saw that the look on her face was torn between amusement, pity, and aggravation.

"You're still with her?" She rolled her eyes, and adjusted the strap of that large bag that was so wrongfully labeled a purse. 

"She's very nice." I said, trying to defend my beau.

"You mean she's very cute." Elle frowned. "If we weren't still friends, I'd be laughing at my ex-boyfriend's choices as of late."

"You're too kind." I remarked dryly.

"It's true! They've all had one quality in common, and that quality could be found on the nearest household sponge." 

I found myself laughing at Elle's wording; it wasn't hard to guess she was a literature major, but then I had to remember this was my "honey" she was insulting.

"Do you even love her?"

"Too soon to tell." I shrugged. To be honest, no girl had really caught my interest after Elle. I liked Cara enough, but I didn't really feel anything.

"Right now you're thinking 'No', right?" She always had been able to read me like a book. When I didn't respond, she continued: "I bet it's because you can't have any conversation with this girl excluding her recent perusal of _Gundam Fight, Ready, Go_." 

"Leave my favorite children's story out of this!" I told her, half joking.

"Face it, Seitt. Your relationship with Miss I-Can-Tie-My-Shoes is going nowhere."

I sighed. "I give up. You're right."

Elle Harrison and I had a strange relationship that was far beyond the bounds of my mother's favorite old-time romance film. The Neo American was like one of those girls you'd find sprawled on the couch at a coffee shop, that is if she wasn't up on the stage sharing her own works. You wouldn't guess it, however, from her blonde hair and brown eyes – an unusual combination that was matched only by her intriguing personality. She kept the offensive-colored hair (people would glance at her and assume she was an airhead because of the color) rather short, but it framed her face and only served to make her more attractive. However, inside the pretty physique were a spunky demeanor and a genius, if cynical, intellect. So while many guys would attempt to get a date with her, few would survive. She was definitely a challenge, and she liked it that way. I was one of those to survive, and while it had only lasted a few months I earned her respect. Unfortunately, we came to respect each other to the point that we felt nothing as far as romance. Our breakup was mutual, and we became friends.

Now I sat with her at our favorite café, as she had offered to take me out to lunch in honor of my promotion:

__

"I know that even if I say that wrestling is a barbaric sport that lowers dignity as well as IQs, you definitely deserve this." 

I silently chuckled at what she had said while glancing through the menu, but my reminiscing was interrupted when she gave me a sharp poke.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"Looks like you won't have to worry about your feelings for Cara." She looked sympathetic and gestured to a secluded table where my girlfriend was clutching onto another guy's arm. 

Sure enough, Cara broke up with me the next day. She said we weren't right for each other, and I agreed.

That same night was a meeting of the wrestling club; my first meeting as the captain of the wrestling club. I gave a small speech explaining about what I planned to do, and then we practiced for a while. Afterwards, everyone had left. I too was packing up to go when I heard two voices.

"This lasted so long! I have a lecture to attend early tomorrow!" The female voice was very lilting, and pleasing to listen to. They were speaking in English, which made all those classes I had attended come in useful at long last.

"Rain, you are such a studious girl. Chill out." Her accent made me realize she was British and not American.

"Chill out?" Her friend's own accent sounded more Asian to me.

"That's the Neo Americans' way of saying 'relax'. Kenji's friend uses it a lot."

"Kenji… things are getting pretty serious with that guy, huh?"

"Yes, which is pretty amazing considering we don't even speak the same language."

"Japanese is difficult."

"No problem for you…" She commented wryly. "It's not the only language you know."

"I just take a lot of classes."

"I'll say… you'll burn out if you're not careful! Were you always this way?"

"I guess."

"No, I know this for a fact! You're studying medicine, which is hard enough!"

At this point, I edged closer and found out who the owners of the voices were. The girl I had guessed was British was indeed so, with light skin, chocolate brown eyes, and light brown hair. Had I not heard she was Japanese, it would have been hard to guess her friend's ethnicity. However, she was very pretty, with dark brown hair the most amazing pair of blue eyes, and a figure that most girls would kill to have.

I stepped out of my hiding place, and tried to look friendly. "Hello ladies, is everything alright?"

They looked surprised that I could speak the same language, and the Spanish girl laughed. "You're the captain, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am… what are you still doing here? Not that I mind, of course." I flashed them a dazzling smile, which seemed to impress one but not the other.

"We just went to watch, but I wanted to stay and work out a bit. However, she wants to get back so she can study. Nothing really important." She smiled.

"So she's not a deaf-mute?" I joked. The Japanese girl had been extremely quiet, although maybe that was because the people of Neo-Japan were said to be rather reserved.

The remark didn't cause her to laugh, but at least she said something: "Excuse me for not being very sociable, but I really must get back and study."

I decided to experiment a little. "You're too pretty to study, though!"

She frowned. "Looks fade, but brains don't."

"Not necessarily," I reminded her, "After all what about senility or dementia?"

That caused her expression to soften. "I didn't think about that,"

I winked at them. "Maybe you should get home to study, it sounds like you need it."

This caused her to laugh. "Perhaps you should be captain of the science club as well as wrestling, hmm?"

"I'm a man of many talents." I grinned.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this," her friend said, "She really does have that lecture tomorrow and I've been delaying her as it is. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself – I'm Margarita Winchester, and this is Rain Mikamura."

She started to walk away after her friend, but I ran outside and stopped that alluring girl whose name I had just learned. 

"Rain? So your name is Rain."

"Yes, because father says that rain is bestowed upon us by Mother Nature. He gave me this name because he said I was like rain too. A daughter bestowed to him by Mother Nature. I guess he was really exaggerating." She laughed again.

"So I see!" I laughed with her. She started to leave again, but I stopped her once more.

"I realize that you have a lot of studying to do, but may I have your number?"

It was hard to tell in the dim streetlight with the rain falling all around us, but I could have sworn she blushed.

"If you want to, sure."

__

Author's Note: I wanted to write a sidestory of this to help me with Enchantment Passing Through._ I really like it so far. The chapter title comes from the name of episode 11 for lack of any better ideas. I'm trying to give Seitt somewhat of a personality and life outside of Rain. Hope it's working. ^_^_


	2. Some Enchanted Evening

Every Story is a Love Story

__

Chapter 2: Some Enchanted Evening

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

"Rain?" Elle blinked. "Her name is actually Rain?" She and I were sitting on the grass under a tree after two particularly tedious classes had ended. It was rare that we had a break at the same time, so I had taken the opportunity to tell her about my encounter.

I nodded. "She's from Neo-Japan."

"You said she's studying medicine? She can't be too dumb then."

"She isn't, not at all. In fact, her friend Margarita said she's too studious."

"Nice change in pace for you, then. You gonna call her?"

"Of course." I checked my pocket to make sure the small piece of paper on which I had hastily written her number was still there.

"Good. Let me know how it goes."

That night, I called Rain. Maybe she had gotten over her initial reservations towards me, or maybe it was because I knew her native language of Japanese, but for some reason she never ran out of things to talk about. I didn't lose interest once, and I knew right then that this girl was different from the last few.

We kept on talking on the phone for a week or so, when finally I got up the nerve to ask her out. She accepted, and only after I had hung up the phone did I realize that I was actually blushing.

It was as if I had never gone out with a girl before. I was so nervous; being with Rain made it feel as if I was experiencing it all for the first time. 

The thing about first dates is you learn an awful lot about the person. I took her to a movie, and then to that café I love so much, and there she told me a lot about herself. She was born and raised in Neo-Japan. Her father was a Gundam scientist, and her mother had died when she was little. 

"I want to become a doctor so I can prevent people from feeling the grief I went through." She explained.

"I wish I had a reason for studying engineering," I said wistfully. "I'm just in it because I like it."

"That sounds like a good reason to me." She smiled. While I hadn't known her for very long, I had yet to hear a mean comment from Rain. "I'm not just interested in medicine, I also love literature and I know a lot about Gundam mechanics from my father."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't imagine ever piloting one of those things myself, but I can fix them." She laughed.

"I'd love to pilot a Gundam." 

"I bet you will someday. Maybe I could be on your crew." She joked.

"Sure, and we can watch your father have a heart attack because you're working for Neo Turkey." I teased. "Although you seem to have the inside scoop on the Neo Japanese mobile fighters, maybe you could do some spying for me."

She grinned. "That's true; my father's best friend was also a Gundam scientist. Our families were very close."

I nodded.

"Well, I feel rather selfish just talking about myself like this, so I'd like to hear about you now!" She said, taking a sip from her cappuccino.

I shrugged. "Not much to know. I was born in Neo-Turkey, on the Earth. My father ran out not long after I was born. My mother was still in college then, but she managed to juggle school and a baby, and ended up getting her nurse's degree. She ended up meeting a Turkish doctor visiting from the colonies, and they fell in love and got married, and we went back to the colony with him."

"Really?" She asked, looking rather interested.

"Yes. He was a very nice man, and I consider him to be more of my father than my biological one."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Can I ask something about you again?"

She laughed. "Alright."

"What's your relationship history? Any past boyfriends?"

She shrugged. "I had a best friend who was a boy, but he ended up leaving when I was ten. That's about it, besides a relationship in high school that wasn't serious at all. Dare I ask about you?"

"Well, I had one girlfriend when I first got here, but we decided we were better off friends and now she's my best friend. Then I had a few girlfriends that weren't serious at all."

"I see."

We finished eating, and then I walked her back to her apartment. There had only been rain yesterday, and it was a cool, starry night. 

"Has it ever bothered you that this is all fake?" She asked quietly.

"Not really... the Earth no longer has this beauty, so it's the only way we can see it."

She nodded. "It's so beautiful…"

I smiled at her, and my trembling fingers reached over and took her hand in mine. She looked surprised, but then smiled back.

It astonished me. How my heart beat faster just holding her hand than it had when any girl had kissed me, how all I wanted to do was see her pretty smile, to make a joke and hear her musical laugh fill the air. I fervently wished that her apartment were a hundred miles away, so this moment could last forever. I had never felt this way before – not even with Elle. I hadn't known a mere moonlit walk could have this effect on me, the way that it was now that I was with this intelligent, beautiful; all together captivating young woman. Her father must have been a wise man to have had the foresight to call her something that fit so well: she was rare and precious, just like the precipitation with which she shared a name.

All too soon we reached her apartment, and I had to let go of her hand. She smiled at me again, and I found myself wrapping my arms around her slender waist.

"Will you call me?" She asked, her voice soft yet inquisitive.

"Of course, if you want me to."

"I would love for you to."

"I was never able to deny a lady," I grinned.

She laughed. "I've always found that to be a very good quality in a man,"

"Then I expect you'll be very fond of me, hmm?"

She blushed. "I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"So the feeling's mutual." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me, although it was a bit shy this time, and then leaned over and kissed me.

"I have to go now… I had a great time, so thank you." She walked up to the door, then stopped and called back to me:

"I'll be waiting for your call!"

Then she turned around and walked inside. I could only stare after her in wonderment, wondering if I had just dreamed the entire thing. But I could still feel her lips briefly brushing against my own, and her soft skin against mine. 

Author's Note: I just had to mention Domon! Can you believe I just wrote Seitt/Rain fluff? Ahh! The Apocalypse is near! Anyway… stay tuned for more coming soon! __


	3. We're Okay

Every Story is a Love Story

__

Chapter 3: We're Okay

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

"I can't go to lunch with you today, sorry." I told Elle one morning. A month had passed after my date with Rain, and I had fallen head-over-heels for her. We went out together once a week, and called each other quite often.

"Your Japanese sweetie?" She grinned, and at my nod her grin faded. "Must be getting serious, huh? Did she kiss you?"

"I don't kiss and tell." I teased.

"No fair! You've told me before!" Elle whined.

"She's different, ok?"

"She must be. You've been on cloud nine ever since your date with her, sneaking off to call her and fretting when she doesn't. I think you're infatuated."

"Guilty as charged." I grinned again.

"Infatuation can be good, and it can be bad." She warned.

"Stop being such a pessimist! I really like this girl."

Her expression softened. "Fine, but you have to promise me you won't become her little puppy dog."

"I promise."

Surely enough, I met Rain for lunch. But it wasn't just any lunch – we'd planned a picnic in the park. Cliché, I know, but we both had liked the idea. 

We had little small talk as we ate our simple lunch of sandwiches and fruit. After we'd both finished, we put the blanket back in the basket and sat on the grass. Rain moved closer to me, and I put my arm around her shoulders, loving the feel of her body so close to mine. She twisted herself around to face me, and put her lips up to my own. However, unlike the other times she had kissed me, it wasn't brief. Her mouth lingered against my own, and I took the opportunity to kiss her back, cupping her face with my hands. We stayed like this for what seemed forever, but finally were forced to pull apart, and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Rain?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you… um… be my girlfriend? Officially, that is…"

Those beautiful azure eyes opened in shock. "Wow… You'd think I would have been expecting this, but… yes, of course I will."

I leaned down and kissed her again. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Never had I felt this way about anyone, the way that I felt about Rain. Before I met her, relationships were inconveniences; just something you had for an excuse to cuddle up to someone and not be alone. Even with Elle, I hadn't felt this need to be near someone; and now I finally understood what caused people to make up sappy poems. I could understand why Romeo and Juliet had killed themselves, why Othello had been driven to insanity at just the mere thought of someone else touching Desdemona. I felt myself turning into someone more romantic than Cyrano de Bergerac, one of those types that made the lesser-motivated boyfriends feel badly for giving bad gifts on Valentines' Day. I had understood the concept, but never the very essence of love – until I learned the pleasure of having someone as sweet, as perfect as Rain.

The rest of the year passed by like a dream – every day with her was better than the last. She kept insisting that I come home with her once classes were over for the summer, and I finally caved in.

Neo Japan was a very pretty colony – I found myself liking it better than Neo Turkey, at least. Rain took me to her house, and I found myself looking at a short, mustached man with a face not unlike his daughter's. 

"I'm Dr. Mikamura. Rain's told me a lot about you." He said, taking me inside. I felt my fists clench at the sight that met me inside – a handsome young man standing in the sitting room. His face brightened up at the sight of my girlfriend.

"Rain!"

"Kyoji!" She smiled broadly, running into his open arms. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Is this the guy I've heard so much about?" He asked, smiling, and she nodded. 

"Kyoji, this is Seitt. Seitt, this is Kyoji Kasshu. Our two families are very close."

That thought offered me no comfort, even if he did look a bit older than she did. I gave the most cordial smile I could muster up. He sat down next to Rain, which I found to be a bit presumptuous.

"You've grown so much! I remember when you were a little girl!" He grinned.

"Oh come on, you're only eight years older than me!" She laughed.

"Larger time-span than you'd think! Then again, my brother would have been hard to deal with even if we were the same age."

Her face lit up even more. "Speaking of Domon! I haven't heard from him in years! How is he?"

"Busy, of course. He really adores his mentor. I still have to worry… I think he left home too early."

She frowned. "I do miss him, but I want him to be happy."

"I do, too."

I couldn't think of anything to add to the conversation. Kyoji seemed bad enough, and now they were mentioning this guy who seemed to be even closer to Rain. I just stewed while they kept talking.

"Your boyfriend's quiet, huh?"

Rain seemed to turn a bit red at this, and I shrugged. "Nothing to say, really."

"Hmm." Kyoji glanced at me.

"Kyoji, Seitt's also interested in Gundams. Kyoji's a Gundam scientist," She explained to me.

He smirked. "Well, I wouldn't go that far… yet." 

"Stop being so modest… someday you'll design a great Gundam." Rain told him.

"I guess." He smiled at her.

I didn't get a chance to be alone with her until later. We were at her house while her father was away. And then it was hardly a romantic moment.

"Okay, admit it. What's wrong?" She sighed.

"You like Kyoji, huh?" I asked, unable to keep it in any longer.

"Yes… he's like a brother to me."

"You never…?"

Her expression hardened. "What are you implying?"

"You seemed a little…"

"What? He's eight years older than me!"

"So?"

"… So that's why you were so silent." She closed her eyes.

I was unable to respond. She looked annoyed, at the least.

"You said you had a best friend that was a boy. Is that him?"

"No." She snapped. "If you must know, chances are all I'll never see him again. Does that make you feel any better?"

I didn't know what to say. I'd never seen her act like this before, and frankly it was bewildering. I'd never imagined that the soft-spoken Japanese woman who was my girlfriend could use such a harsh tone. It didn't suit her.

"I'm sorry," I said, not daring to look at those eyes that were blazing like fire where it burns blue above the embers.

She sighed. "Just forget it…"

"I'm sorry, Rain…I was just afraid of losing you. Shouldn't that be flattering?" I grinned, trying to make her smile. Or at least stop glaring daggers at me.

She muttered something in Japanese, talking so fast I couldn't translate it. 

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked, taking her hands with my own.

"Just promise me you won't do it again." She pleaded. I nodded.

Author's Note: I wanted to throw Kyoji in there… I had to make Seitt a bit clingy. I mean, if you look at his personality… *coughs* Anyway, hopefully there will be more soon! ^_^ Please r/r with comments, criticism (be nice though!) and even suggestions! 

__


	4. Of Gundam Fights and Engagement Rings

Every Story is a Love Story

__

Chapter 4: Of Gundam Fights and Engagement Rings

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

The rest of the summer passed peacefully, but inside of me emotions kept brewing. As each day passed, I fell more and more in love with that angel that had been bestowed unto me. I found myself quoting sonnets, and listening to the soft rock station. Every moment that she was not with me was akin to hell. All I wanted – all I needed – was for her to be beside me. 

At the end of the summer, I invited Rain over to my apartment to celebrate a good final grade she'd gotten on a summer course. Not that she ever got anything other than good grades, mind you.

After eating the Italian takeout we'd gotten, we watched a movie together. I really can't tell you anything about the movie, because I was too busy looking at the woman next to me. The mere contact of her hand in mine was better than any show; just seeing her smiling at me was interesting enough. Throughout the entire thing, I wondered if she was really paying attention to it. Secretly, I hoped she was feeling the same way as me.

I barely noticed when it ended, and the credits were playing with some soft ballad. She moved closer to me, and smiled again.

"Wasn't the best I've seen."

"No." I admitted, smiling back. She closed her eyes a bit, and rested her head against my shoulder. I could smell the flowery herbal scent of her shampoo, mingled with her perfume and the scent of vanilla I'd always associated with her.

"Seitt…" She opened her eyes suddenly and turned to look at me. I could feel those brilliant blue sapphires gazing at my face as she moved her hands onto my shoulders. "I've never felt about anyone…the way I feel about you… And I think I know what it is…" She was silent for a bit, as if trying to overcome her nerves, and looked down at the material of the couch. "I…"

I could see how hard it was for her to say those words, and so I decided to spare her. "I love you too." I told her softly, and she blinked in surprise as the words registered. I put my arms around her, and she smiled, resting her head back against my shoulder.

Our sophomore year of college went typically enough. Rain was distracted due to lots of hard courses and her studious nature, but she still managed to make time to see me. By spring, we were deeply in love, and all of our friends commented on what a great couple we made. 

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Rain Mikamura." 

I glared at Elle, hoping Rain wouldn't take offense at this. I'd finally decided it was time for those two to meet, and we were sitting on the grass outside the student union.

Instead my girlfriend bowed, blushing a bit. As she was from Neo Japan, she bowed a lot. I'd managed to get used to this habit, thankfully, but Elle looked a bit surprised.

"Nice to meet you." She said after a moment's hesitation, eyeing the curtain of brown hair that surrounded Rain's down-turned face. She looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Pleasure's all mine. Seitt told me you're one of his best friends?"

"Yup. Don't worry your pretty little head about it though, it's purely platonic." 

Rain blinked, probably a bit startled at Elle's forwardness. "I really wasn't worried, to be honest."

"Good, because you shouldn't be. You're all I ever hear about these days." Elle winked. "Ahh… young love… The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, are envious." She grinned at the two of us, and I felt the strongest urge to smack her.

"Figures Seitt's friend would be someone who goes around quoting Edgar Allan Poe in perfectly normal conversations." Rain laughed, and I felt relieved. 

Elle immediately brightened. "You know ancient American poets?"

She nodded. "I took a class on it over the summer. You know, an easy course I could just relax in."

My friend blinked. "… Easy? I got a B in that, and I studied more than I ever have in my life!"

Rain looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

"Chill out," Elle told her. "I'm not offended or anything." Rain grinned, and nodded. 

The rest of the little meeting went well, and I was glad those two hit it off so well. Before it was time to go, however, Elle took out a camera.

"I want a picture of the happy couple! Please?" She begged.

Rain and I glanced at each other, and I shrugged. "Why not?"

I don't quite remember the details of taking the photo, no matter how many times I stared at it afterwards. All I remember was a sunny sky, green grass, and the two of us standing together. I had a hand in my pocket, and Rain was holding her books (it was rare for her to put them down even for a second). It was a rather awkward position for us, since we knew we were being watched, and were unsure of what to do.

"Come on!" Elle yelled. "Put your arm around her or something!"

I thanked the gods for the tan that concealed any possible blush as I put my arm around her and rested my hand on her shoulder. 

One look at us and one would assume we had just begun going out, instead of having been a couple for almost a year. When Elle called a few weeks later with the developed picture, however, I was relieved to see that it had turned out half decently. I took a copy for myself, and gave one to Rain. 

Soon spring turned into exam season, which turned into summer, and we were free. I decided to take some courses over the summer, and regrettably Rain and I couldn't see each other very much. But finally, summer passed and it was time for classes to begin. 

A few months into junior year, around November, I resigned from the wrestling club. I'd decided it was too much work to keep up my grades while having a social life, and I could still work out at the local gym. But right before I got a chance to tell the director, he pulled me aside.

"Seitt, I really shouldn't tell you this… but your home colony Neo Turkey's going to choose a Gundam Fighter for the 13th Fight fairly soon."

"Yeah, I know." I arched an eyebrow. That was no surprise; my mother had mentioned it in her last letter home in fact.

"I mentioned your name to the officials." He winked at me, and I stared. 

"… You did?"

"Yep. And they sounded very interested in the fact that you're an engineer student as well as a good fighter."

"But… my studies… my…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. My dreams were coming through…"

"Hold your horses, you don't even know if you'll be accepted yet." He told me, but his expression told me I was a shoe-in. I managed a smile. After all, I should be flattered… and grateful.

"Thank you, sir. I'll let you know what happens."

Sure enough, a week later or so I got a letter. I hadn't mentioned anything to Rain, since I didn't want to get either of us worried in case they didn't choose me, so I made sure I was alone when I opened it with trembling hands. It was a professional letter, merely informing me that I was the best choice for Neo Turkey's Gundam Fight and they'd need my response by the next few weeks.

I didn't know what to do. If I became a Gundam Fighter, I'd have to drop out of college. It wasn't the degree part that worried me, however. It was Rain. I'd have to leave her… and I couldn't ever see doing that. So, I did the only thing I could. I gave her, and myself, an ultimatum. 

"You're _what_!?" Elle gasped, grasping onto my sleeve as if it was a lifejacket in the middle of the ocean.

"You heard me. Now help me pick out a ring?" I begged.

"Don't you think you're a bit young? You're only twenty…" I hadn't told her what the other choice of mine was.

"It wouldn't be right away." I sighed, taking her wrist and pulling her into the nearest jewelry store.

"You're crazy." She sighed. "But I guess that's why I like you so much… Now, let's find a ring."

After much searching, we found a suitable engagement ring. The ring itself, however, was unimportant to me. It was the woman who could possibly be wearing it.

__

Author's Note: It gets suspenseful, huh? Will Rain say yes? Will Seitt accept the offer to be Neo Turkey's representative? Do you guys really care because you know what happens anyway? Stay tuned to find out!

__


End file.
